Life's Surprises
by IamAgLeek
Summary: Brookes tired of Life's Surprises that keep coming at her. She's almost ready to give up, but her friends won't let her. Update:9.11.06
1. I'm OK

  
  
**Disclaimer: Do not own any of One Tree Hill characters. The song is "I'm OK" by Christina Aguilera  
  
Chapter 1: I'm Still Burning**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
  
_Once upon a time, there was a girl_  
  
It's funny how life surprises you unexpectedly. At the time when they were going out, Brooke thought she was in love with him.  
  
How naive she had been, to think someone could actually love her. She had thought Peyton was her best friend, but that changed over some guy. But to Brooke, he was the one guy that was worth chasing after.  
  
Brooke thought back to the first time she met Peyton.  
  
_In her early years, she had to learn_  
  
Flashback  
  
7-year-old Brooke sat in the corner of the classroom, coloring by herself. Everyone else talked and laughed around her. The door opened and the principal stepped in with a little girl. The girl had hazel eyes and blonde curls. She was looking down at the ground, while the principal talked to Mrs. Smith.  
  
A couple minutes later, the principal left and Mrs. Smith introduced the new girl to the class.  
  
"Class, we have a new student. Her name's Peyton Sawyer and she moved here from Ohio. Please help her out." With that she ushered Peyton over to the seat next to Brooke.  
  
Brooke looked up when she heard Peyton plop down in the seat next to hers. Brooke snuck a glance at the girl and turned back around until she heard the girl speak.  
  
"Hi, I'm Peyton". The voice was soft.  
  
"I'm Brooke Davis". She said, happy to have someone to talk too. She saw that Peyton had nothing to color with so she scooted her crayons toward her desk.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
After that, they became best friends. They spent all their time together.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
They've been best friends ever since, until Peyton had to go tell her boyfriend that she still liked him.  
  
_How to grow up, living a war that she called home_  
  
Brooke told Peyton all her secrets, the one's she promised herself that she would never tell.  
  
_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm_  
  
She told Peyton how her parents were never around, always drinking and staying out late. On rare occasions, when they were home, they would lock themselves in their bedroom and argue all night.. She would lay in her bed listening to them fight. She could hear her mom crying and screaming, telling her dad to stop hitting her. She also told Peyton how her mom just left one day, and didn't come back.  
  
_It hurt her to see the pain across my mother's face_  
  
_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling, _

_I would cry up in my room Hoping it would be over soon_  
  
It surprised her how great cover-up is to hide bruises and scars. The bruises she gets all the time at home. Peyton didn't know about that part, the part where her dad hit her for no reason. She keeps telling herself he doesn't mean to hit her, that he does love her. But the years went by and still no change, and her hopes quickly vanished.  
  
_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_  
  
_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother, for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake _

_And I'm ok_  
  
So, she drowned her problems in alcohol and sex. She knew she was known around school as being easy, and she really didn't care. She hasn't cared since that night she was 15. She was just starting out her freshman year and she was surprised that the most popular senior asked her out. They went to this nice restaurant and then they went to this club. Afterwards, they were making out in his car when he tried to unclasp her bra. She said no, but that didn't stop him. The next day he told all his friends how she put out on the first date, so naturally they all asked her out. She just went along with it, knowing no one would believe her anyway.  
  
_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt  
  
When it's you that helped me put up all these walls_  
  
That all changed when Lucas became a member of the basketball team. She never felt that way about a guy before and she never wanted someone as much as she wanted him.  
  
That was before he broke her heart into a million pieces. It was also before he cheated on her with her best friend. He was just like all the other guys, just wanted to have a good time. Just when you think you have a chance, another girl enters the picture. Now, she had no boyfriend and no best friend.  
  
And she realized  
  
That she's had enough of life's little surprises.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A/N: I don't know when Brooke met Peyton so I just made it up. This was my first One Tree Hill fic and it might suck a little bit. I hope you liked it, and if you didn't well then that's your own opinion. I don't know if I want to make this a one-shot or turn it into a story.  
  
It's up to you guys, so go down to the bottom and hit that review button!! 


	2. The Return

**Life's Little Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Tree Hill characters except Katherine and Mike Davis  
  
Summary: Brooke's had enough surprises to last her forever....  
  
Type: Brooke Angst  
  
Chapter 2: She's Back!**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
She had lived in her house all her life  
  
When she was little she spent almost all her time in her room, trying to stay out of her parents way.  
  
She had a very nice play room, but she didn't like it very much. Her closet had a little space where she could play. You had to stand on boxes and a chair to get up there, but she loved it. Up there, she felt that it was hers and no one could hurt her. She had set up her Barbie house and would spend hours playing house. The space was big enough where you could sit, but not fully stand up.  
  
Whenever her dad would hit her, she would crawl up into her space, where she felt safe. If she her dad had a bad day at work and came home drunk, she would hide out there. He never found her, but when she came out he did.  
  
Before her mom and dad started fighting, before she met Peyton, she had good memories. She still like sitting in her space and flip through pictures. She was so happy back then, always smiling. Now, it took all her effort to even attempt one.  
  
Those are the memories she wants to remember, not the present.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

She had just gotten home after a long practice, when she noticed her dad's car in the driveway.  
  
She was debating whether or not to go in, when she heard angry voices coming from inside.  
  
Walking in the door, she froze in the hall. Her dad was sitting at the counter and a woman stood by the couch. When she saw Brooke, a smile lit up her face.  
  
The woman walked over to her and hugged her. Brooke could smell the alcohol on her.  
  
"You're so pretty" the woman slurred  
  
Brooke backed away from the woman and shot her dad a confused look.  
  
Her dad ignored her and instead spoke to the woman  
  
"Katherine, please leave" he said, calmly  
  
Something clicked in her head.  
  
"Mom?" she asked  
  
"Yea baby, it's me" she pulled Brooke into a hug  
  
Her mom looked so different from the last time she had seen her. Her hair was longer, darker than she remembered. Her Green eyes were dull and red and her face had a fake smile plastered on it  
  
Mike Davis tried breaking them apart. Brooke clung to her mother, in hopes that he wouldn't hit her too.  
  
"No Mike, I'm not leaving without her" Katherine exclaimed  
  
"I want you to leave, or I will call the police" he said, angrily  
  
Katherine threw her hands up in defeat and backed toward the door. She didn't leave quietly though.  
  
"I'm taking this to court Mike. I will get custody of her" With that, she walked out the door.  
  
Brooke ran after her mother. She didn't want her to leave, not again.  
  
"Mom, wait. I want to go with you" She said  
  
Katherine glanced at her daughter and laughed. "Listen sweetie, I'm just getting even with your father, so don't get too attached.

Brooke's eyes filled up with tears and she ran toward her car. She drove to the bar and slid into a table in the back.  
  
She dried her tears and headed toward the bar.  
  
"Hey can I get a double please?"  
  
He glanced at her and said, "Do you have an ID?"  
  
She dug around in her purse until she came across it. The bartender glanced at it and got her drink. She drunk them as fast as she could.  
  
She shot a couple of rounds of pool with some guys and finally headed home. She had practice at driving drunk.  
  
When she got home, her father was waiting for her. He had been drinking, she could tell and it didn't look good for her.  
  
He backed her up against the wall and hit her across the face.  
  
"I know you called her" he whispered in her ear  
  
"Didn't you?" he yelled at her this time. He continued to twist her arm  
  
"Dad stop, you're hurting me" she screamed.  
  
Finally she got enough strength and kneed him in the stomach.  
  
She ran up the stairs as fast as she could and grabbed her phone. She called the one person she knew would help her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 2 done. Who did Brooke call? hmm......... You'll have to review to find out! Chapter 3 coming soon.**


	3. Realizations

**Life's Surprises  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the OTH characters except Brooke's parents  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!! Jake never left and him and Peyton are together!!  
  
Chapter 3: Realizations**  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Brooke struggled, dialing the number she knew by heart.  
  
She heard it ring and cried out "Please, answer"  
  
"Hey, you reached the..." She hung up the phone before the message could finish.  
  
She slammed the phone back down and let out a frustrated sigh.  
  
The footsteps were coming closer and she could hear them approaching her door.  
  
She ran to the only place she knew, the closet. She pulled herself up as fast as she could, but her hand slipped and she hit her head against the wall. She could hear the twisting of the doorknob, and then she saw the door opening. There was nothing she could do but pray.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Peyton walked into her room with Lucas in tow when she noticed the blinking light on her phone. She motioned for him to sit down while she checked something. The machine said one new message and it was from Brooke.  
  
Why would Brooke be calling her? They haven't talked since she found out that Lucas was cheating on her with Peyton.  
  
If it was important, she'll call back. Peyton thought. She walked toward her closet and got her jacket. With one more glance at the answering machine, she and Lucas left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Pain. That's what Brooke felt when she woke up. Her head was throbbing and her arm hurt like hell. She looked at her arms and noticed the bruises. There were big and small ones, all over.  
  
She picked herself up and managed to make it to her bed. Her eyes felt heavy, but she knew she needed to get checked on, to make sure she didn't break anything.  
  
It can wait until tomorrow. She thought, as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
It took cheerleading practice for Peyton to notice that Brooke wasn't there. She looked around but didn't see her anywhere. No matter how mad she was at Peyton, she would never miss a practice.  
  
She's probably sick. Peyton thought  
  
Still, that phone call last night remained in her mind  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Brooke woke up to yelling, a lot of it. Her head pounded, and it felt like it weighed a million pounds. She walked toward her open door and through the hallway.  
  
"I'm going to get her back, Mike" She heard her mom say  
  
"I'm sure you will, because an alcoholic looks good to the court" her dad yelled  
  
"You think you'll win? Money might let you win, but I know she doesn't want to stay with you"  
  
Brooke couldn't take it anymore, she silently walked out of the house and started walking. She didn't know where she was going, but she hoped she would figure it out. She ended up in front of Karen's Cafe. She could see Haley wiping down the counter and decided to try asking her.  
  
She tapped on the glass and saw Haley look up. Her mouth dropped open is shock and ran toward the door.  
  
"Brooke, are you okay?" Haley asked  
  
She sat down on the curb and used her good arm to wipe the tears away from her eyes  
  
"No, not really" she answered  
  
Haley sat next to her stroked her hair. She looked at Brooke's face and said, "Come on, we need to get you cleaned up" She tried pulling her up, but saw Brooke wince in pain.  
  
"Did you hurt your arm?" Haley asked, concerned  
  
Brooke stammered out a "I...I think so"  
  
They walked back into the cafe and Brooke saw Jake walking toward her.  
  
Haley sat her down in a chair and grabbed a wet cloth. She handed it to Brooke and she wiped off the crusted blood.  
  
"I think we need to get you to a hospital" Jake said  
  
"I'll take her, I'm done anyway" Haley said  
  
She grabbed Brooke and they walked out the back way. It wasn't until they were outside again when Haley noticed the bruises  
  
"What happened?" She asked  
  
Brooke's face broke out in new tears and she said, "My dad happened. I was stupid and talked back"  
  
"You're not stupid, Brooke. You don't deserve this, no one does. Let's get you to the hospital"  
  
They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room. Everyone that walked by was looking at Brooke and giving her pity glances. Finally it was her turn and Haley went in there with her.  
  
After some x-rays, the doctor determined that Brooke's arm was indeed broken. She had to keep the cast on for at least 6 weeks and then come back to get it taken off.  
  
The doctor also gave her some painkillers and some other stuff for the cuts on her face.  
  
When they were leaving, the doctor pulled Haley aside and asked, "Does she have anyone she can stay with? It might not be a good idea for her to go home and she might want to talk with the police" Haley just nodded and left.  
  
Outside, Brooke was standing beside the car. She didn't want to go home. The hospital probably called, telling her dad she had been there. If she went home now, she would end up worse than last night. She thought about calling Peyton and ask if she could crash there, but that idea was out. How could she depend on Peyton when she didn't answer last night, or even call her back.  
  
Haley had come back outside and stood beside Brooke and said, "Do you want me to call Peyton?"  
  
Brooke shook her head and said, "I tried calling her last night for help, but she didn't answer and she never called me back. I think I'm going to head back home. Thanks for the help Haley, I really appreciate it"  
  
Haley stood there confused. Why would Brooke go back? If her dad hit her before, he would certainly do it again. The next thing that ran through her mind was that Brooke had called her Haley, instead of Tutor Girl.  
  
"No" Haley said, grabbing Brooke's good arm  
  
"You're coming home with me for a couple of days. You don't need to go home right now and don't say anything, I won't take no as an answer"  
  
It was the first time she had seen Brooke smile since she first came to the cafe.  
  
"Thanks Haley" Brooke said  
  
"No problem"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
All the gang, minus Haley and Brooke were sitting at a huge table in the cafe when a ringing came from her purse  
  
"Hey Peyton, your phone's ringing" Jake said.  
  
"Thank you, Jake" She said, smiling at him and pulling out her cell. The caller ID said Brooke.  
  
"Hello?" she answered  
  
"Peyton?" A voice asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hello, this is Mike Davis. I'm Brooke's father"  
  
"Uh, Hi" Why would Brooke's dad be calling her  
  
"You're probably wondering why I called you. Brooke's disappeared and I can't seem to find her. She left her cell phone in her room and I got your number from it. I was just wondering if you've seen her?"  
  
"No, she wasn't at school today" Peyton said  
  
"Well, thanks Peyton" His voice cut off  
  
She was putting her phone away when Jake's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"Brooke's dad. He wanted to know if I've seen her today. He can't find her and she left her cell at home"  
  
She saw Lucas turn his head in her direction. Jake looked at him and laughed.  
  
"She came by the cafe earlier. She was pretty banged up" Jake said, squirting ketchup on his fries  
  
"What do you mean banged up?" She said calmly  
  
He shrugged and said, "She had a black eye and lots of cuts and bruises on her body. Her arm looked broken, So Haley took her to the hospital"  
  
Peyton glanced at Lucas and they both stood up. She grabbed her car keys and ran toward her car, with Lucas on her heels.  
  
Millions of thoughts were racing in her head, but all she could say was, "I should have called her back"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
**A/N: Chapter 3 done!! Yea. Hope you liked it. I didn't mean for Peyton to come off sounding like a bitch, it's just the way it happened. She'll make it up to Brooke.  
  
Please keep the reviews coming!!!! And I'll continue to write. J/K, I'll continue to write no matter what.**


	4. The Safest Place

**Life's Surprises**

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Chad Michael Murray... or anyone else except my own characters

**Summary**: Brooke's had enough of life's little surprises

**A/N**: Sooo it's been kinda long since i've updated. Sorry about that... but don't worry. I am going to finish this story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: The Safest Place**

"Brooke. Brooke, open the damn door" Lucas yelled, his fist pounding on the door

He had been banging on the door for the past 20 minutes, not getting any response behind the red door. The door suddenly flew opened and an angry Mike Davis stood in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled.

Peyton came up beside him and said, "Hi Mr Davis, we really need to talk to Brooke"

He glared at them and said, "Well good luck trying to find her. Her mom and I have been looking for her all day with no luck"

"Well we think she might be over our friend Haley James house but we just wanted to check here first"

"Haley James?" Mike asked

"Yes sir. We were just about to go over there if nobody answered the door here" Lucas said

"You know what, I'll go get her. I want to thank you guys for your help, it is greatly appreciated"

With that Mike Davis slammed the door in their faces

Peyton shrugged her shoulders and turned towards Lucas. "Well maybe we should still go over Haley's just to make sure that Brooke is alright"

She glanced more time at the lonely red door and said, "Okay, let's go"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke placed the clothes that Haley let her borrow on the dresser beside the bed. She needed to get home to explain what happened to her dad before he tried to find her. That would be worse than not going home at all. She quietly shut the door behind her and faced the cool night air before her. She felt bad about leaving Haley like that, especially after she gave Brooke somewhere to stay.

She should have taken her car, she thought as she walked down the street. The anticipation of what to come made her hands start to shake as walked up the driveway of her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas and Peyton stood outside Haley's door, waiting for her to open it.

"Lucas. Peyton. What are you guys doing here?" Haley asked

"Haley, you know why we're here. Jake told us what hapenned at the cafe earlier and how you helped her. We just need to see her, please Hales?"

Haley bit her lip, not knowing what to do. She knew that they were worried about her, she was too. She also knew how much they hurt Brooke.

"Please Haley. She's my best friend" Peyton pleaded with her

Haley hesitated before she opened the door to let them in. She led them to her room where Brooke was sleeping. She knocked on the door before walking in to find the room completely empty. Haley threw her hands up in the air and said, "I can't believe she went back"

"Haley, she probably went back to her house. Her dad was really worried about her"

"You guys just don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what? Hales what is going on?"

"I don't know Peyton, you're her best friend why don't you tell us?"

"Haley, I really don't know what you're talking about"

"Of course you don't. Maybe if you opened up your eyes a little you would. I gotta go find her"

With that, Haley grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Lucas and Peyton had no choice but to follow her

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke hesitated with her hand on the doorknob, it wasn't too late to go back to Haley's. No she whispered. She had to face this thing head on.

She walked into the dim living room to find her parents sitting on the couch, waiting for her

Her mom saw her first and immediately got up to check on her daughter. "Brooklyn, what happened?" Her mom asked, worry in her voice.

Brooke glanced at her dad and she saw him glaring at her. She knew what she had to do

"Cheerleading practice. We were practicing jumps and the girls lost their grip on me, and I fell. Don't worry mom, I'll be okay" Brooke lied

"We were so worried when we couldn't find you. We've been looking for you all day. Where were you?"

"At a friends. Im sorry, I know I should have called, it won't happen again" Brooke explained

"Well sweetie know that I know you're okay, I'm going to head out. Mrs. Robbinson is having a cocktail party I just cannot miss"

With that, Brooke's mom walked out on her once again, just when she needed her the most.

"So Brooke, I guess it's just the two of us now" Mike Davis began


End file.
